Nick and Elizabeth The Rest of the Story
by Tauna Petit-Strawn
Summary: Nick and Elizabeth Hyatt's story...the one not told in "Shelter From the Storms". Rated T to be safe. Rating and Genre always subject to change. Last chapter has Jarrod, Heath and Victoria. Epilogue has Nick with those three Barkleys.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A/N I had a reader say I had left part of the last story out and wanted to me write it. That is, they asked if I'd do Nick and Elizabeth's story. I told her I'd see if I could get something to come or not. So...this story starts shortly before their "deaths" to the time they settle in Wyoming. Might wind up showing a bit of their life in Wyoming as well, I'm not sure about that yet.

**Excerpt from Shelter From the Storms Chapter Thirty Two**

_ "It will be our problem then." Nick laid his hand on Elizabeth's. "I mean, if he sent someone after anyone, it would be me."_

_ Cliff shook his head. "Not necessarily, he flat out hates your family- especially Jarrod-even if he's not justified in doing so. However, there might be a way to keep Cass…." he paused-wondering how right the thought he'd just had was…. _

_ … "Start talking."_

Nick's jaw fell to the ground when he heard Cliff say "Get married and then fake your deaths and relocate. Faking the deaths would get rid of the threat of Cass doing anything. Getting married, whether or not you like it, gets rid of the need for a chaperone. If things don't work between you, Elizabeth is always welcome to come and live with me." Was the man serious? He glanced at Elizabeth – who looked as stunned as he felt.

"You don't have to take me up on the idea." Cliff leaned back in his chair. "Only if everyone is convinced you've passed away, there'd be no reason for Cass to actually find a way to hire someone to come after you or Elizabeth." He looked at the couple, not surprised when shock leapt into their eyes; they had probably never considered Elizabeth would be in danger. "Look, while I don't think Cass would really hire someone to kill our sister, whoever he hired could do the same thing that he did. That is, they could miss-thus repeating history."

Nick silently groaned. Cliff Hyatt had a point, and he knew it. He wanted to court Elizabeth only to get married and fake their deaths? That would put his family through…his thoughts stopped abruptly as an idea came to him with such force he couldn't push it aside. "What do you think?" He looked at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth didn't answer at first; her mind was on Tabitha and the deaf school. The young girl would be totally devasted unless…. "As long as we keep things platonic. If things don't work out, I'd rather get an annulment over a divorce. I also have a necklace to send Tabitha before we 'die'."

Nick bristled at the though of having a platonic marriage only his desire to protect his family and, apparently Elizabeth, from Cass was stronger. That being the case, he didn't see where he had much of a choice. Besides, he happened to agree to the annulment over a divorce. "Okay,"

"Fine," Cliff stood up. "The two of you can leave now. Marry when you will, where you will and find someone to be your witness. If I don't know any of those details, I can't slip up. For that matter, discuss the issue more as you go back to town. See if any other ideas will come to you. That way I can honestly say-if anyone asks-I can't swear by anything other than the two of you wanted to know if I'd cause you any trouble or if I'd say anything to Cass."

While Nick knew it was only for Elizabeth's sake Cliff was being so helpful, he still stood up and held out his hand. "Thank you for backing us up-or at least supporting your sister."

Cliff took the offered hand and held it tight. "You just do right by her while you court, and when the two of you marry-if you do. If I ever find out different, I'll make Cass look like an angel."

Nick couldn't help but chuckle…as he thought on how he felt about Audra and how protective he, along with his brothers, could be towards her. "I'll remember that." Nick let go of Cliff's hand, thanked him for the food and then told Elizabeth they best go. "If we're going to do this, the sooner the better."

Elizabeth looked at Cliff for a second. For all his faults, he did care, and for that she'd be forever grateful. "Thanks," She hugged Cliff and then followed Nick out the door. Not a minute later, Nick and she were riding away from the Hyatt home.

The trees, rocks, dirt and grass all seemed to blend together and Elizabeth and Nick rode in silence-each lost in their thoughts. Only when the café came into view did Elizabeth look at Nick and ask, "Do you have any other ideas?"

Had Nick known how drastically Jarrod and Victoria had changed their tune, he would have insisted on going back to Stockton, saying that surely his family could come up with something else. As it was, he flicked his wrist while shaking his head. "Not really; well, not one that would guarantee Cass would be in the dark." He drove the buggy to the livery stable. Ten minutes later they were standing in the café shocking the Widow Tinsdale and the café employees. However, the good widow was also very much elated. "I knew it! The moment I looked on the two of you, I knew you'd be married some day! And to think, I'll be able to witness the ceremony! But," she touched her chin with her fingers, "won't your family be upset with me?"

"No," Nick forced a smile onto his face. "If they get mad at anyone, it will be me." 'Though, I can't imagine them being any madder than they are already' was a thought he kept to himself.

"Well, then, come on! We need to get to the preacher's before the good man goes to bed!" The widow practically ran out the front door, causing Nick and Elizabeth to laugh. They couldn't help it; the older woman looked so funny running.

By the time Nick and Elizabeth had passed the few buildings in Blythe Junction and made their way to the preacher's home-which was on the edge of town-Widow Tinsdale already had the man out on the porch. "You'd think she was the one getting married." Elizabeth whispered, even as she did her best not to laugh-even as she felt her nerves start to dance around inside. A part of her said she needed to back out of 'this crazy idea'; the rest wanted to court Nick without the fear of Cass hanging over their heads.

"Tell me about it," Nick-who was also fighting his nerves-whispered back. He, like Elizabeth, would have backed out only, without any other ideas, he felt compelled to do as Cliff had suggested. "Sorry to bother you at this time of the evening." Nick glanced up at the sky. The sun starting to set, and there was a nip in the air.

"No problem, but let's do this inside." The reverend, a thin, wiry fellow who stood five feet eight inches and was practically bald, gestured towards his home. "It's not like it's summer time."

Nick and Elizabeth didn't fight that gentleman. Not fifteen minutes later, the newlyweds were making sure Widow Tinsdale had a ticket for the stagecoach that would be rolling into town the next day. 'I have to get back to Hayden now, since the two of you are man and wife' had been the good woman's exact words. They then walked the widow to her room. Once they were in the room Nick had rented, Elizabeth watched as Nick removed one of the blankets from the bed and moved it to the couch.

"I can take the couch; you don't have too." Elizabeth might not have spoke up only the couch was on the shorter side. It hurt just to think of Nick trying to sleep on it.

Nick hesitated. He'd had the same thought only, in spite of what his cowboy friends would say in jest, he was very much a gentleman. Only when Elizabeth stressed the fact that she'd physically fit the couch better did he relent. "All right, but next place we stay, we either get a room with a longer couch, two beds or figure something else out."

"Agreed," Elizabeth smiled before kneeling to say her prayers and sliding under the cover Nick had laid on the couch.

For his part, Nick stood by the window looking out on the darkening street. After a few minutes, he walked over to the desk that sat in the room, pulled the chair away and -after removing the paper the café had put in the desk-he picked up the small pencil that lay towards the back of the desk and began to write to Jarrod. After all, if he and Elizabeth were going to 'cross over', he had to make sure Tabitha could continue living at the school for the deaf for as long as she needed too.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A/N There are three towns mentioned in this chapter. Only Blythe Junction was real; the other two are made up. If any such towns exist in California-or have existed-it's pure coincidence.

Previously:

_For his part, Nick stood by the window looking out on the darkening street. After a few minutes, he walked over to the desk that sat in the room, pulled the chair away and -after removing the paper the café had put in the desk-he picked up the small pencil that lay towards the back of the desk and began to write to Jarrod. After all, if he and Elizabeth were going to 'cross over', he had to make sure Tabitha could continue living at the school for the deaf for as long as she needed too._

Morning came early. Nick and Elizabeth wasted no time in making sure the Widow Tinsdale was on the coach that had arrived in Blythe Junction that morning, though they felt bad that it would be the last time they'd be able to visit her. Well, the chances were very high it would be. "You take care of that bride of yours, and yourself." The widow was simply beaming from ear to ear as Nick shut the door to the coach.

To be polite, Nick and Elizabeth smiled and thanked her. "You just make sure you do the same, take care of yourself that is." Nick said as he stepped away from the coach and watched as it pulled away from the store. Only when it disappeared out of site did Elizabeth ask where they would be going next…they tossed a few ideas around when they first awoke only the need to get their friend on the coach had hampered any solid decision.

"I have a friend that works for a stagecoach company." Nick sighed as he took a hold of Elizabeth's hand, mostly for the sake of the people who happened to be in a position to see them. "He owes me big time, and he's reminded me of that more than once. It will take a while for this letter to get to my family." He tapped on his leather vest. "Before I talk to him, I'll send the letter that's in here to Stockton-to Jarrod." They started walking past the few buildings in the small town.

Elizabeth caught on quickly. "You think your friend will stage an accident for us?" She whispered only to pause when they drew near a couple. However, the moment the man and woman passed them-and were far enough not to hear a whisper, she added, "He might be able to provide an 'accident', but what about corpses?"

"He won't need any." Nick replied, and then told her he'd explain everything after he bought a couple of horses and a surrey-if the livery stable had one-or knew of someone who did. "After we buy those items, along with a few other things, my pocketbook might be close to being broke only we have to stay away from any trains. Besides, once we're in *Hildale, I can wire the bank in Stockton for more money." He also added, if she had a better idea than the one he'd come up with, he'd listen. "As it is, once I talk to my friend, he and I will be sending two telegrams to Stockton. I just hope my family gets my telegram before they learn of the second one I'm having my friend send." It was a desire that Nick had no way of knowing would be granted.

Elizabeth might have said something only Nick had opened the livery stable door, and they were now standing inside. With the few stalls and a loft, the place didn't look any different than many stables either one of them had been in before. Though, it did seem to have more window than necessary-there were two on the north and south side of the building, along with one on the west.

A large, burly chested gentleman with whitish hair who stood a good six feet tall stepped out of one of the stalls; he wore a dark blue shirt and faded pants. The dark brown boots were also beginning to show how used they had been. "May I help you?" The smile on the man's face was genuine and the aura about him was friendly.

"My wife and I were hoping to buy a couple horses and a surrey, or at least a small buggy." Nick replied, even as he tried to hide how awkward he felt saying 'my wife' to the stranger.

The gentleman, one Vern Kleinman, wanted to chuckle. He had been around the block more than once; been married twice, and he'd seen plenty. While there was no way for him to know all the details, he pretty much figured out he had a newly married couple in his stable. "You're in luck. I have the very items you're looking for. If you and your Missus will follow me, I'll show you the horses. The surrey is behind the stable. We can look at it after you see the animals. They're not young, but they aren't so old that they can't do the job either."

Nick and Elizabeth followed the gentleman to the stalls. Both animals he showed them were healthy and tall; Nick could see clearly. "We'll take them. How much?" He pulled out his wallet and looked at Mr. Kleinman.

After realizing how much money the man in front of him had, Mr. Kleinman was tempted for a split second to charge more than necessary. However, he quickly shook that thought out of his mind. He'd never cheated a man in his life, and he wasn't about to start now. *"A hundred dollars for the two of them. As I just said, neither of them is young."

Nick handed him the money and then asked to see the surrey. It wasn't long before he'd handed Mr. Kleinman another thirty dollars. After the gentleman had helped hitch the horses to the surrey, Mr. Kleinman disappeared back into the stable. For Nick's and Elizabeth's part, they wasted no time in buying a few items at the small store, retrieving their things from the café and putting everything into the back of the newly purchased surrey. Soon they were driving out of town with one goal in mind….mail the letter in *Hildale and then get to *Silver Springs where Nick would contact the stagecoach driver who owed him a favor.

A/N I have no clue to what horses cost back then only I know a hundred dollars, in a small town back then, was a lot of money.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_ Previously:_

_Nick handed him the money for the horses and then asked to see the surrey. It wasn't long before he'd handed Mr. Kleinman another thirty dollars. After the gentleman had helped hitch the horses to the surrey, Mr. Kleinman disappeared back into the stable. For Nick's and Elizabeth's part, they wasted no time in buying a few items at the small store, retrieving their things from the café and putting everything into the back of the newly purchased surrey. Soon they were driving out of town with one goal in mind….mail the letter in *Hildale and then get to *Silver Springs where Nick would contact the stagecoach driver who owed him a favor._

Elizabeth sat in their surrey outside Hildale's post office. They'd been to the bank where Nick had sent a wire to the Stockton bank, and then they'd come here. She'd have gone in with Nick only this post office had to be the smallest building she'd ever seen. There was barely enough room for the mail, the post mistress and one other person. When Nick opened the door and stepped out, Elizabeth leaned slightly forward. Due to the look of one who was being pulled in two directions was in his eyes, she told him it wasn't too late to change his mind. "Just because you've sent the letter doesn't mean we can't simply go back and…"

"No," Nick stopped her as he climbed in and sat down next to her, taking the reins in his hands as he did so. "Unless you can look me in the eye and honestly say you don't want me courting you, things stay the way they are. After all, Cliff is right. This_ is_ the only way to keep us and my family safe from Cass."

Elizabeth was feeling guilty. She remembered the conversation they'd had while traveling to Hildale; he'd spoken of his family and told one story after another. It still amazed her he'd so willingly walk away from it all just to court her. What if things didn't work…her thoughts came to an abrupt halt as realization dawned on her.

"You're not giving up the ranch, not yet anyway." Her words -which came out of the blue-at least they seemed to when it came to Nick-made the Stockton rancher mentally take step back. If he'd standing on the ground instead of sitting in the surrey, he'd probably would have actually stepped backwards. That is, until he guessed where the comment was coming from.

"You put two and two together, huh?" Nick couldn't help but smile just a little. He liked the fact that Elizabeth had taken the time to figure things out. With his habit of simply jumping into things without thinking-most of the time-it might be nice to have a wife who actually counteracted that habit.

Elizabeth nodded. "You've praised your brothers for their faithfulness, loyalty and countless other attributes. Heath isn't going to take the ranch with the idea it's his…well, not unless we wind up being away far longer than we hope. Even if we don't go to Stockton for a number of years, he'd want you to co-own the ranch with him. At least, that's what you're really hoping-isn't it?"

Nick slowly nodded. "Heaven help me but yes. Heath is as good as they come, as are my other brothers…and he's the heart of a rancher like me. He'll take care of the land and cattle-for as long as he needs to." He went on to admit he was still feeling more than guilty. "I do regret I was not being able to warn him. Best I can do is wait until I talk to my friend, and then send a telegram to Heath. I'll have to think of something that will, hopefully, let him and the rest of my family know that I'm still alive. That is, once they're told we're no longer living." That part, the fact that his family could very well think him dead before they got his telegram, tore him up inside only he knew of nothing else to do-not with his desire to court Elizabth. He then started looking around. While Hildale did have a post office and bank, there was still wasn't very much in the town….which made the fact that the bank existed surprising.

"Are you wondering where we're going to spend the night?" Elizabeth asked, knowing that the increasingly colder nights were making camping out less and less appealing. And they'd have to spend the night somewhere. The bank had said any money Nick had sent for wouldn't be available until the next afternoon-at the earliest.

"I was." Nick started driving towards a light brown building in the middle of the town. The cross on the top left no doubt it was the church. A rather stout gentleman dressed in dark suit and white collar had just opened the front door and stepped outside. It was obvious the man was a member of the clergy. There were four steps that led up to the landing where the good man stood.

Elizabeth pretty well guessed what Nick was thinking. Saying nothing, she simply kept quiet until they were standing in front of the gentleman who turned out to be Reverend Clay Lawson. "I don't see any place for travelers to spend the night." Nick was looking around as he spoke. "I was hoping we might sleep inside the church for one night. "We could tether our horses and surrey behind the building."

Reverend Lawson was just as friendly as Mr. Kleinman had been, and wasn't about to make the couple in front of him spend the night either on hard pews or a hard floor. "No need for that. My wife and I have a good barn in which to put your surrey and a couple of stalls for your horses. When it comes to the two of you, we have a nice sized room you can use. Though," he shrugged apologetically, "I'm afraid it has two twin beds instead of one nice sized one. Though, we could easily move the two beds together."

Nick and Elizabeth, who were thrilled with the news, weren't about to complain. "We'll manage, don't worry about that one. Nice beds are welcome any day," he told the reverend as he and Elizabeth followed the good man as he descended the steps. Soon they were in their surrey and following the reverend-who was on his horse-out of town and towards his home.

A/N The part about the size of the post office itself is not made up. I don't know if the post office I'm thinking of is still in use or not. Only, years back, I saw one just like the one I put in here.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_Previously:_

_Nick and Elizabeth, who were thrilled with the news, weren't about to complain. "We'll manage, don't worry about that one. Nice beds are welcome any day," he told the reverend as he and Elizabeth followed the good man as he descended the steps. Soon they were in their surrey and following the reverend-who was on his horse-out of town and towards his home._

It was almost dinner time when Nick, Elizabeth and Reverend Lawson arrived at the Lawson home. From the outside, the white house with a white picket fence surrounding the yard didn't look all that large. However, once inside Nick was reminded that 'looks can be deceiving'. The living room was surprisingly quite large. Though, he wondered if the fact that the kitchen and dining room were attached to the living room-without any sort of barrier- had anything to do with that one. There was a door in the middle of the north wall and one in the corner of the northeast corner.

A white haired, medium sized woman wearing a gray gingham dress stood in front of the stove. She smiled when her husband and their guests walked through the door. Any thoughts Nick or Elizabeth were having as they surveyed the home stopped when Mrs. Lawson started speaking. "Clay, why don't you get the extra bowls down?" She looked at their guests. "You will be eating with us, right?"

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you." Nick removed his hat and looked around again.

"You can hang your hat in the room you'll be using." Reverend Lawson gestured towards the door in the northeast corner.

"Thank you," Nick walked over to the door and opened it up. He wasted no time in hanging up his hat and then rejoining Elizabeth, who was seated at the table.

Nick and Elizabeth did their best to relax as they ate the delicious food Mrs. Lawson had put on the table. However, as hard as they tried to, they failed to hide just how tired they were. By the time supper was over, Mrs. Lawson was refusing Elizabeth's help in cleaning up. "You need some sleep and you need it now. I'll not be complainin'." If it wasn't for the fact that Mrs. Lawson had said she'd lived near the docks in England until she was eleven, Nick and Elizabeth might have wondered about the one sentence she'd spoken with a Cockney accent. As it was, they thanked their gracious hosts and then headed for the bedroom. When Reverend Lawson offered to push the beds together, Nick assure the kind gentleman that he and Elizabeth would be fine for the night.

Once they were inside the room, and the door was shut tight, Elizabeth looked at the beds. The two were actually quite close. It was no wonder their host had offered to make it so the beds were touching each other…there as only a foot or two between them. In between the stress of the past month and memories that now seemed to be bombarding her out of nowhere, Elizabeth found herself sitting on the edge of one of the beds with tears running down her face.

Nick, who was standing near the closed door, quickly closed the space between them. He handed her the bandana he had in his pocket and handed it to her. He felt bad as he could very well guess what things had gotten to her. Truth be to, if there had been whiskey in the house, he'd be getting stone drunk himself. "I'm sorry. I wish I could have come up with another idea only I couldn't."

Elizabeth dabbed her eyes and gave a half-hearted snort. "Don't be sorry about that. Did you hear me coming up with any?" She paused as she handed him back the bandana.

"Keep it. I can get a new one later." Nick then asked her what else was bothering her. "I saw something in your eyes when the reverend mentioned putting these beds together only," he shrugged his shoulders, "it wasn't a look of one that was…" he stopped midsentence as one of the many, serious, conversations he'd had with Elizabeth came back to him. _"We were married in name for five years, the last three we had everything in the marriage. I mean, everything you'd expect. Tabitha never even came close to having a sibling."_

"Elizabeth, I'm not courting you in hopes of getting an heir as it were. Sure, if things work out between us, it would be great to have a child. It's not necessary though. Besides, who's to say the problem is on your end?"

Elizabeth's one eyebrow raised just a little-as if to ask if he'd remembered what he'd been told.

Nick only gave her a quick hug. "I remember, and I still say there's a chance the blame doesn't lay at your feet. Either way, it doesn't matter to me." Nick found himself yawning. "For now, let's get some sleep. If we get up and leave bright and early, we should be able to make it to Silver Springs by nightfall. That is, if we only make absolutely necessary stops and make them as short as possible."

Elizabeth was surprised to find herself wishing that Nick had held her in his arms just a tad longer. Though, she said nothing-as she was starting to yawn too. It wasn't long before she was underneath the warm quilt that the Lawsons had on the bed. Though, as she watched Nick sleep-the man had appeared to fall asleep even before his head hit the pillow-she found herself unable to sleep. He was unlike any man she'd ever met-and she meant no disrespect to her late husband when she thought that. He _had _been a good man, good husband and a wonderful father. Over time she _had _learned to love him. Still… as she looked back through time, she had to admit there was just a little 'something' missing. She hadn't been able to figure it out back then-even now all she could do was speculate. She then thought on the unexpected desire she'd just felt to simply be held by Nick.

"Maybe I was just too young to realize what I was really getting into." She thought as she closed her eyes. "Maybe there's another level of love I never dreamt existed." Maybe…. was a thought she pushed out of her thoughts as she finally relaxed enough to fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

_**Excerpt from Chapter Four: **_

_ Nick only gave her a quick hug. "I remember, and I still say there's a chance the blame doesn't lay at your feet. Either way, it doesn't matter to me." Nick found himself yawning. "For now, let's get some sleep. If we get up and leave bright and early, we should be able to make it to the one of places my friend rests his horses by nightfall. That is, if we only make absolutely necessary stops and make them as short as possible."_

Nick's morning came too early for Elizabeth. Sure, she was used to being up around six in the morning. However, Nick had been dressed and gently shaking her awake at four-thirty o'clock. A good share of her wanted to chew him out for waking her up at 'this insane hour; however, the part that knew he was in the right forced her to open her eyes, get out of bed and dress.

The Lawsons-who had heard their guests up and moving around, stepped out of their rooms. Mrs. Lawson spoke up. "You don't have to leave so early."

Nick apologized. "I'm afraid we do. We have a long way to go; the sooner we leave, the sooner we'll be at our destination."

"Well," Mrs. Lawson headed for kitchen. "You can at least let me fix you something to eat. I'll keep it simple and make it fast."

"She can do it too." Reverend Lawson chuckled as he thought on his wife's amazing ability to come up with an extremely good meal in a short amount of time if the needed arose.

For the sake of politeness, Nick and Elizabeth didn't argue. By the time they drove away from the Lawsons, they had to agree with the good reverend. In fact, once they were back on the road, Elizabeth glanced over her shoulder and wished aloud for a cook as good as 'that good woman'. "She's the best cook I've met."

"I wouldn't say that." Nick, who still remembered the food Elizabeth had cooked at the Jacksons' home, looked at his wife. The compliment had his wife blushing.

"Thanks," Elizabeth smiled back and then fell into silence. Nick was thinking about his friend and hoping the man still felt like he owed Nick. After all, thanks to his out of the ordinary choices, Nick might be estranged from his family for a very long time.

For Elizabeth's part she was thinking about Tabitha. As she thought on the young girl, she sent a silent prayer upwards. Had she known what her brother was going to suggest, and that she and Nick would take him up on the idea, Elizabeth would have thought twice about placing the child in the deaf school. Then again, she silently sighed, the outcome probably would still have come out the same. After all, the fact remained-the deaf school was the best place for Tabitha for the time being.

The next few hours seemed to drag unless she and Nick were talking. However, thanks to a rather uneventful journey, they found themselves riding into the town of Silver Springs right when Nick had hoped they would. While the place was more populated than Hildale had been, Elizabeth was surprised to realize it was still a smaller town. For whatever reason, she'd expected a place that held an office for a stagecoach line to be bigger. Only when Nick pulled up to the livery stable did she question him about his friend.

"What if he's not here? What if he's away taking passengers to various towns?" Elizabeth asked as Nick helped her out of the surrey.

"I said he worked for the company. I never said he made regular runs." Nick smiled as a young boy around fourteen walked out of the livery stable just as Nick was thinking to go inside. There was no need for the boy or Nick to give introductions. The lad was Gideon Harvey, the son of Nick's friend, Damion.

"Hey, Mister Barkley! When did you get in town? Father never said a word." Gideon was all smiles-even as he appeared to be looking Elizabeth over.

'Hormonal boy' Nick chuckled only to himself. "I didn't tell him my wife and I were coming in. Is he at the office?" Both he and Elizabeth had to hold in their laughter at the crestfallen look that appeared on the boy's face when Nick said the word 'wife'. The last thing they wanted to do was upset the lad.

"Yeah, he is. I'll take care of your horses and the rig." Gideon, who had quickly rebounded from his disappointment, was again smiling.

"Thanks," Nick handed him a couple of dollars, took Elizabeth's hand and walked away from the stable. Only when they were a safe distance away did Elizabeth allow her laughter to escape.

"I never thought I'd have that happen!" Elizabeth glanced over her shoulder and then at Nick. "I never had a boy take more than a couple of looks at me when I was fourteen."

Nick was amazed when he heard the comment…and it made him wonder if that fact had anything to do with her willingness to go along with Cliff when he'd approached her about her first husband and Tabitha. Though, he didn't ask about it. Why should he? It was in the past, and he was her husband now. Well, for the time being he was. "The boys back then needed glasses."

Elizabeth again found herself blushing even as she found herself wondering about Nick and his teenage years. "What about you? Did you have a lot of girlfriends?"

Now it was Nick's turn to be uncomfortable. He wasn't used to girls asking about his past. Then again, he'd never really given any of them much of a chance. "I had my fair share of dates, but I didn't have a steady girlfriend until I hit twenty, and then I think it was the fact she was such a good cook that had me dating her so seriously." He chuckled a little, and then shrugged his shoulders. "Didn't work out, and I've never met one I was actually willing to propose too."

Elizabeth started to ask him what he was looking for in a wife – besides being able to cook - when they reached a building with the words HARVEY'S STAGECOACH LINE painted in the window.

"Let's hope Damion can help us." Nick opened the door for Elizabeth. Once she'd entered the building, he followed. Within seconds they were being greeted by a black-haired gentleman who stood a good five feet nine inches-if not ten; he was dressed in a fine tailored suit.

"Nick, you son of a gun! You should have told me you were coming to town and bringing such a pretty lady fr…" Damion's words were cut short when his eyes fell on the gold band Nick was wearing on his left hand. Naturally, the gold band made it so Damion's eyes flew over to Elizabeth's left hand. When he saw a gold band sporting a small beautiful diamond, his mouth fell open.

Nick couldn't help but laugh just a little at his friend's reaction and then quickly grew serious once more. "My wife and I have a matter that we need your help with." His eyes added the word 'desperately' to his sentence. "That and I was hoping you still had some of that good whiskey of yours around." Again, his eyes added extra words. This time the silent message was 'I really a few drinks."

"Come into my office." Damion stepped aside and let his long time friend and his wife walk by him. After telling his secretary to take any messages while he was busy, Damion also entered the office and shut the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

_**Previously:**_

_Nick started laughing at his friend's reaction and then quickly grew serious once more. "My wife and I have a matter that we need your help with." His eyes added the word 'desperately' to his sentence._

_ "Come into my office." Damion stepped aside and let his long time friend and his wife walk by him. After telling his secretary to take any messages while he was busy, Damion also entered the office and shut the door._

Damion sat behind his solid oak desk-something he only had because he'd inherited it from his father. There were four row of shelves…one under another with six inch gap between each shelf. A large safe box sat in the far north corner of the room. Elizabeth and Nick sat on two sturdy brown chairs that sat in front of Damion's desk. The man was staring at Nick. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard.

"You want me to help fake your deaths and then be the one to notify your sheriff in Stockton?" Damion leaned slightly forward. "What on earth did you go and do?"

While the couple had expected such a reaction, they couldn't help but start laughing. After all, the man's widened eyes and look of utter disbelief-along with the astonished tone in his voice-was simply too comical not to laugh. Once Nick was able to stop laughing, and Elizabeth was simply chuckling softly, he assured Damion no laws had been broken. "Look, I don't really wish to go into all the details only it's imperative that people are led to believe we died. I'll be sending a coded telegram to my brother, Heath. Hopefully, he or my brother Jarrod will be able to figure out what I'm telling them."

If Damion hadn't known Nick so long, and known him as well as he did, he would have doubted what he'd just been told. As it was, all he could do was shake his head. "So, I will assume you will want me to telegraph your sheriff a few hours after you send your message. That way – you hope – your family will get your telegram before the law gets mine."

"You assume correctly." Nick pulled out his wallet. "I know you said it was you who owed me only I'm asking a lot of you-especially since I am hoping you will agree to be the driver of the stagecoach we'll be in…..one that will have no other passengers on it." He then shocked his friend by handing him a hundred dollars. "You'll lose business by driving just us out of this town, and you'll have to replace your stagecoach. I don't know how you'll explain the horses not being hurt bad enough to have to be put down only," Nick's voice grew firm. "I don't want the animals injured."

If it wasn't for the fact that Nick was right about the lost business and the stagecoach, Damion would have told his friend to keep the money. As it was, he took the money and told Nick and Elizabeth not to fret over the matter. "I have two old horses I have been thinking to give to some friends. That is, they're too old for this line of work-but not so old that they're on their last leg. If we do this, your rig will have to be picked up by someone in your family-and you'll need transportation. The horses can 'perish' with you in the ocean." He leaned back in his chair and looked at Nick and Elizabeth as if to say 'Do I dare say what I'm thinking?'. It made Nick and Elizabeth both a bit leery.

"What is it?" Nick finally asked when it became apparent Damion wasn't going to continue speaking.

"Have you thought about the fact that, if you go through the trouble of faking your deaths, you really should leave California as well?" Damion hated pointing that out only the Barkley family was simply too well known.

Nick stiffened. He'd come to terms with the fact that, if he wanted to protect his family and court Elizabeth without the fear of Cass doing anything, they needed to fake their deaths. However, he'd only thought to temporarily move to another part of the State – not leave all together.

However, before either one could make any sort of reply, Damion's son knocked on the door and told his father he was wanted outside for a moment. The moment Mr. Harvey had disappeared out of the room, and shut the door, Elizabeth turned to Nick. "You don't have to do this, Nick. I know how much your family means to you. You can still go home. I'm sure any 'broken fences' could be mended easily enough. You can go to the nearest judge and ask for an annulment. I'll sign anything you want me too."

Nick listened to every word Elizabeth said only he also heard what she had not said. "With Tabitha in the blind school, and Cliff in Blythe Junction, you would still leave California-for me?" The shock he felt could be heard in his voice.

Elizabeth began feeling more than guilty. She did want to get to know Nick better. There was something about him. She didn't exactly know what. Only she couldn't; no, she wouldn't pressure him to leave the state for something that might or might not work out. "Look," she took a hold of the ring on her finger. "Neither one of us truly realized what sacrifices you'd be making to court me. As I just said, you can talk to a judge…" she began taking the ring off her finger only to have Nick reach over and slide it back down on her finger.

"Look me in the eyes." Nick, who again noticed she'd only spoke about him, took her by the shoulders and turned her to face him. "Tell me you're not interested in me. Tell me I heard the wrong message in what you just said to me, and I'll take the ring back. I'll do everything you suggested and go home and tell my mother she was right, again. Only, you have to be able to look me right in the eyes and tell me you really want that."

Elizabeth never felt so torn in her life. She couldn't deny the attraction she felt towards Nick. She couldn't deny she liked being around him only… "Nick, I…." Before she could finish her sentence, Damion was entering the room. Once the door was shut, he looked at Nick-as if he was waiting to hear Nick had changed his mind only to find out different.

Nick smiled at Elizabeth and patted her hand. "We've come this far, might as well give it an honest shot." He then looked at Damion. "Let's get on with it."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

_**Excerpt from Ch 6**_

_If Damion hadn't known Nick so long, and known him as well as he did, he would have doubted what he'd just been told. As it was, all he could do was shake his head. "So, I will assume you will want me to telegraph your sheriff a few hours after you send your message. That way – you hope – your family will get your telegram before the law gets mine." _

"_You assume correctly." Nick pulled out his wallet._

"I don't see why you have to drive the coach." Gideon watched as his father climbed up onto the driver's seat of the stagecoach that Gideon had driven though town and stopped in front of the boarding house. An employee of the coach line was supposed to have brought it only that man had woke up sick. That being the case, Gideon-who had driven coaches short distances-had driven it instead. Nick and Elizabeth were already seated inside.

"Mr. Barkley just got married, and they want to travel down the coast. What better wedding present can I give them than to take them on the journey for free?" Mr. Harvey smiled and patted his son's shoulder. "We're only going to be gone a week-maybe eight days at most. If we are delayed, I'll send you word. Until then, stay with Hank here and his family." If Damion's wife hadn't passed away the year before, he wouldn't' have bothered his long time employee and his family.

Gideon didn't really mind his father going-he'd just wanted to go along. After all, the few times his father had driven the coaches, he'd always rode shotgun. However, when he cornered his father the night before, the gentleman had flat out refused. When the young lad started trying to debate the issue, his father had put his foot down harder than he'd ever had before.

"I can't take you, son. Don't ask me why, I just can't." Damion had turned and stormed out of the room. In the past, that sentence had always meant his father was getting weird feelings and something bad had always happened afterward. It had made Gideon more than nervous, and he'd wanted to argue with his father-only he hadn't . He still didn't; he simply stepped away from the coach and onto the boardwalk. Only when his father had driven the coach away did the young lad turn and walk away thinking 'This isn't going to end well; I just know it."

~oOo~

The rain was coming down in bucketfuls as Fred, who felt as if he'd had the longest morning in the history of mankind, walked into his office. If it weren't for the pile of paperwork and mail sitting on his desk, he'd have simply checked with his deputy and the two prisoners they had in the cells and gone home. As it was, he figured if he was going to be able to relax when he got home, he needed to have his desktop cleaned off. He hung up his coat and hat, and then pulled the chair back just far enough to be able to sit down.

He began going through one wanted poster after another; thank goodness, there weren't many of them. "What a waste," He muttered as he saw some of the things the strangers were wanted for. By the time his deputy walked into the office, Fred had finished looking at the posters and had put them on another chair in the room – as he intended to ask his help to get the posters hung up in places such as the post office.

"What's that?" Fred gestured towards the telegram in his deputy's hand.

"Don't know." His deputy handed him the telegram. "Michael, that new red headed lad the telegraph office hired the other day to deliver telegrams, stopped me as I walked past the post office. He had some other telegrams to deliver, guess he figured I would do. It seems like he's been running telegrams to people-starting with Heath Barkley- all day. Think he just wants today to get over with."

While Fred could understand that feeling, he frowned slightly as he took the telegram. "That boy needs to be told any telegrams meant for me are to be brought directly here-no matter what."

"So I told him," the deputy picked up the wanted posters, sat down on the chair and placed the posters on his lap. "So, what's up?"

For the first time Fred looked at the front of the telegram. HARVEY STAGECOACH LINES SILVER SPRINGS was on the sender list. He did not like this. He knew the stagecoach line and the place. However, he never received any telegrams from the business and seldom stepped into the town. How could he when he and the sheriff up there weren't exactly friends. Okay, they were polite enough to each other, only that was more for the sake of the badge than anything. Opening the telegram, he began reading.

When all color drained from Fred's face and he looked as if he'd pass out, his deputy quickly stood up. "What is it? What's happened?"

Fred leaned back in his chair and read the words again-as if he was hoping the message would somehow change if he did. Of course, no such thing happened. Slowly, he folded the telegram and put it in his pocket.

"Fred?" His deputy took a step closer.

Fred stood up. He wasn't about to tell his deputy what the telegram had said. Well, not before he had traveled out to the Barkley ranch and talked to Nick's family. As hard working as his new deputy was turning out to be-the man did have a tendency to talk just a tad bit too much. In fact, it was that habit that had the man walking a thin rope when it came to keeping his job. If Fred told him Nick and his bride had been killed before going out to the ranch, it would be all over town before Fred had a chance to prepare the Barkleys for the news. "I'll be back later, and tell you everything." He put his coat and hat back on and stepped out in the rain-which had surprisingly gone from a raging storm to a light drizzle. Only after the door was shut and he was on his way to the Barkleys, did Fred allow tears (which seldom fell from his face) to roll off his cheeks.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

A/N Any towns I use in this story are, as far as I know, purely made up. If I wind up using one that really exists or did exist-and I know it-I'll say so.

_Excerpt from Ch Seven_

"_I can't take you, son. Don't ask me why, I just can't." Damion had turned and stormed out of the room. In the past, that sentence had always meant his father was getting weird feelings and something bad had always happened afterward. It had made Gideon more than nervous, and he'd wanted to argue with his father-only he hadn't. He still didn't; he simply stepped away from the coach and onto the boardwalk. Only when his father had driven the coach away did the young lad turn and walk away thinking 'This isn't going to end well; I just know it."_

Thanks to the full moon and a sky that was full of small, sparkling diamonds-at least Nick thought the stars appeared to be diamonds- something he didn't hesitate to tell his wife. For, while her eyesight was starting to get better, she still could not see as well as possible. They had made good time and were a good five miles away from the scene of 'the accident' before night had fallen. Nick allowed himself to go over the last few minutes he'd had with his friend. The gentleman had taken a bit of a tumble while staging the accident. While Damion hadn't been seriously hurt, he did get a few bruises and a small cut. He'd laughed when Nick rushed over to help him.

"_I think someone," Damion sat up, but stayed near the rocks, "is watching over us. This takes care of my problem."_

"_What problem?" Nick asked, only to have it hit him full force what his friend was talking about. Once he connected the dots-as it were-he started laughing, along with Damion and Elizabeth-who had also realized what was going on. "Yeah, guess you won't have trouble convincing anyone there was an accident." _

_Damion had then shocked Nick by pointing to two bags that he, Damion, had taken off the coach before the two of them had pushed the coach off the embankment. "As you are very well aware, it's getting colder every night. Those are for you and Elizabeth. They have some extra supplies you'll need. You should be fine until you get to a town that's far enough away that they won't question any new names the two of you come up with. And, don't tell me what you'll be going by. The less I know, the better."_

Nick stopped his horse when he saw a covered wagon; naturally, it meant Elizabeth-who could barely tell it was a wagon-stopped as well. Not knowing who was in the wagon, he started to push his new horse forward only to have Elizabeth reach out and touch his arm. "Whoever is in there will want to know who we are. What are our new names?"

"I can go by my middle name, Jonathon. I don't think you need to change yours. I mean, your first name. As far as a last name?" Nick scratched the back of his neck. "I have no clue right now. Only, if they down right insist on one, I'll have to come up with something." He then started towards the wagon; Elizabeth rode alongside him.

As they drew near the wagon, they heard someone coughing. Nick quickly dismounted, keeping his hand on top of his pistol-just in case. "Stay on your horse for now." He figured he didn't have to clarify the fact that -if necessary-she could make a fast escape if she was in the saddle. He didn't. Slowly he made his way around the back and looked inside. He was shocked by what he saw. "Elizabeth!" He snapped. He might have said more only the moment he called out her name, Elizabeth was off her horse and making her way towards him as fast as she could-without falling on her face.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Looks to be a man and a woman, probably man and wife." Nick told her.

"Oh my!" She wasted no time taking Nick's hand and insisting that he help her into the back. "I might not be able to see as good as I should only, I can still make out enough to be of some help." Soon she was kneeling in between an elderly white-haired couple-and feeling their foreheads. As she did so, Nick told her he guessed them to be in their early seventies. What on earth were they doing out in the middle of nowhere?

"They're both running a fever. We have to get them to a doctor." She looked at Nick and confessed she had no idea where they were. "I've been trusting you when it comes to that. I mean, to keep us from getting totally lost. Do you have any idea how far away a town is?" Evem as she asked the questin, she felt apprehnsion growing inside her.

While Nick was inwardly smiling at the confidence she was showing in him, his face remained serious. "Gideon gave me a map before we ever left Silver Springs. I know, roughly, where we're at. I'm sure I can find out where we need to go."

While Nick retrieved the map, Elizabeth began feeling around and picking up one item after another. Hoping to see what, if any, medicine the couple had in the wagon. Soon she was pulling a bottle out from the far corner. She wasn't surprised to catch the smell of alcohol as she lifted up the bottle. By the smell, there was no doubt it was a bottle of whiskey. So many people thought it could be used as medicine. She had her own opinion on that one.

"What are you looking for?" Nick poked his head in.

"Something to help these poor people, only found a bottle of whisky so far." Elizabeth replied as she held up the bottle.

"Don't tempt me." Nick, who _loved _the idea of a shot of whiskey at the moment, gave Elizabeth a grin as she managed to put the bottle back where she found it. "The barrels on the side of this wagon are full of water. Their horses seem well rested. I'll tether our animals to the back. I'll build a campfire. I should be able to read this map by the light of the fire. We'll have to take turns sleeping. In the morning, we can head towards whatever town the map says is closest."

He didn't have to ask why she had a look of concern in her eyes, as he had the same one. "I'm far enough away from Stockton, and a good spell away from Silver Springs. We should be okay. Anyway," he looked at the ill couple-the gentleman was coughing again- "I don't see where we have a choice."

"Truth be told, neither do I. Please, get me some water from one of their barrels before you start that fire." Elizabeth started looking and feeling all around her; she was hoping to find anything close to a rag while Nick did as she asked. It was going to be a long night.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

A/N Reminder, unless I note different, any town mentioned is made up-as far as I know anyway.

By the time the sun came over the mountain and rose in the clear blue sky, it had indeed been a long night. Nick and Elizabeth had taken turns tending to the ill couple and sleeping. In between the two, they'd also kept the campfire going. Now, ready or not, Nick was driving the wagon towards Taylorsville. They just hoped the town was large enough to warrant a regular doctor. After all, the map only showed the town's name and location.

Nick could hear Elizabeth talking soothingly to the couple as they would moan now and then. It reminded him of the many times his mother, or grandmother would help him when he was growing up; his father's mother had lived with them for a short time when he was a child. Naturally, thinking on his family- made him realize they should have received 'the bad news' by this time. He felt horrible about the pain that would be inflicted upon them only he did his best to push the feelings aside. After all, Heath and Jarrod were beyond smart. They'd be able to figure out what his message was saying and be able to eliminate that pain. Well, enough that-hopefully-they'd be able to forgive him and accept what was. He felt just as bad for the family's friends only there was nothing he could do about easing any pain they were feeling. He sighed. Life had never been so complicated before; it was making his head hurt.

For Elizabeth's part, tending to the couple was bringing back memories she would rather forget…. days and nights of tending to her first husband. She'd done her best, used the best natural herbs that grew in the mountain area, but to no avail. She whispered, "Maybe this is going to sound selfish on my part-for that I'm sorry. I really do want the two of you to live only; please, if you're going to pass away-do it on a doctor's time, not mine and N… I mean, Jonathon's." She fell into silence as she started to wash the gentleman's forehead. Because she was so focused on the gentleman's care, Elizabeth didn't see the woman's eyes open. Only when the woman spoke did Elizabeth turn her head. Of course, she turned rather quickly and had to rub the back of her neck.

"I am sorry." The older woman smiled weakly at her and her husband's rescuer…she paused in her thoughts as she realized the wagon was moving. "Who are you? Who is driving the wagon? What happened?" Even as she asked the last question, the woman remembered getting sick, and her husband looking rather pale himself.

"My name is Elizabeth. My husband, Jonathon is driving your wagon." She went on to explain how Nick and she had found the couple and where they were taking them. Once she was through talking, Elizabeth asked the sick woman, "Where were you going?"

"Kingsville, Wyoming," she closed her eyes, letting a sigh slip through her lips. "We have a son up there, bought himself a ranch and asked us to move up there…said his brother could come with us too."

A worried looked crept into Elizabeth's eyes. She had seen no one else when Nick and she had found the sick couple. She had no time to ask about the man before the woman was talking again-though her eyes remained shut. "Our son in Wyoming must never had received the letter we sent him. His brother never returned from his trip to Ireland, met a young Irish girl and married her instead of coming home." She took a deep breath, coughed and then said that, while she was happy for her son-they missed him dearly. "I didn't want to make the trip alone, just my husband and I. Told him I thought we should hire help, but he didn't want to hire just anyone and was sure we would do just fine." She coughed again.

"Don't talk, ma'am," Elizabeth patted the woman's shoulder. "My husband and I will get you the help you need."

"Name Beatrice Gyver, Bea for short, not ma'am. My husband is Paul Lyman Gyver. He'll tell you to call him Paul." Bea opened her eyes and gave her 'angel' a weak smile. "Thank you for your help, even just for this little while." She then closed her eyes and fell asleep, never really realizing Elizabeth could only partially see her.

Elizabeth remembered the lengthy conversations she and Nick had had when it came to where they needed to go when they left California. After hearing what Mrs. Gyver had said, Elizabeth slid through the flaps in the opening of the covered wagon and made her way onto the seat next to Nick. "Kingsville, Wyoming," She turned her face towards her husband, smiling as she did so. At least this close up-with the sun up-she could see him a lot better.

"Huh?" Nick, who had not been trying to listen to any conversation going on inside the wagon, looked at Elizabeth in confusion.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and started from the beginning. "They're old, Nick. They shouldn't be making the trip alone. After the doctor in Taylorsville takes care of them, and they're well, I think we should offer to go with them. We can tell them we are heading that way, hoping to find work."

"We still don't have a last name to give them. They're going to want one." Nick reminded her.

"Yes, we do." Elizabeth grinned. "Gyver," she then hurried to add she wasn't saying they should try to pass themselves off as some long-lost relatives. "They'll want to know if we're related sure. Only, when they do, we can honestly tell them no. When they start asking more questions, we can tell them it's not open for discussion…that we're trying to get a fresh start."

"They'll assume the worst." Nick snapped, though the tone in his voice said he wasn't turning down the option.

"Probably, only we can't exactly share our past with just anyone. Going to make anyone wonder if we give them an opportunity to ask about our history. And," She shrugged her shoulders, "that's going to happen when you look for work whether we like it or not."

Nick said nothing for a solid five minutes. When he did start talking, Elizabeth about jumped off the wagon-simply because she was so deep in thought that his loud voice startled her.

Nick couldn't help but laugh just a little, though he did apologize. "Didn't mean to scare you, never have found a way to be quiet."

Elizabeth laughed as well, "You're not loud; you're just 'pronounced'." Her eyes were laughing as the words came out of her mouth.

Nick started laughing and laughing hard. He'd been called a few things in his life only that one was a first. On impulse, he wrapped his arm around Elizabeth and gave her a quick hug. "Thanks for the laugh, Mrs. Gyver. I needed it, badly." His own eyes were twinkling and his grin wide as he removed his arm.

Elizabeth couldn't keep her eyes off Nick as she thought on what she'd said at her brother's house, on the sacrifice Nick was making, and on how she continued to feel around him.

'_You've never seen my temper' _his words from a previous conversation repeated themselves in her ears. '_Would you ever hit a woman?" She looked at him as if to dare him to say he would. It was a question that threw an appalled look onto his face. _

'Blast those dimples again' she thought as she moved just a little bit closer to her husband, an action that did not go unnoticed by Nick -though he forced himself to keep his eyes on the road and his hands on the reins. After all, the need to get the sick couple in the back of the wagon to a doctor outweighed the need he now had to have a serious, heart to heart, talk with his wife…along with a few strong shots of whiskey, if not a whole bottle.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

For the sake of the sick couple, Nick and Elizabeth were elated to find that the small town of Taylorsville was just large enough to warrant having a doctor living in their midst. The room was, maybe, ten feet by seven feet. It held a desk, a few chairs (one behind the desk, one in the northeast corner and one in the southeast corner). Elizabeth sat on the chair in the south-east corner of the doctor's office while Nick stood by the window that was closest to her. There was a coat rack that stood in the middle of the east wall-near the doctor's desk. A few diplomas hung on the wall, but that was it. Over-all, the walls were pretty bare. As they'd expected, Nick and Elizabeth had to deny any relation to the couple when they first arrived.

"_World is full of coincidences,"_ Nick had told the doctor after giving him their names, what had happened and then told him the couple's names. He'd then told Elizabeth he was going to the saloon_. 'Don't worry. I'll make myself stay sober and, if I get into any long poker games, I'll send word.' _Those had been his exact words. Two hours later, he'd returned smelling strongly of whiskey-but not drunk- and with a few more dollars than he'd had before.

"Have you thought anymore about my suggestion?" Elizabeth looked over at Nick, grateful he'd kept his word and not gotten drunk. "I mean about going to Kingsville, Wyoming?"

Nick turned to face Elizabeth, leaning against the windowsill. After a few seconds he spoke. "What if I said we should stay out of it once they're well?" He didn't really think they should; he simply wanted to see what Elizabeth's reaction would be.

Elizabeth didn't have to think about her reply-as she'd been doing a lot more thinking. "I would wonder what you were thinking, but I wouldn't fight you either." She looked him straight in the eye.

Nick stepped away from the window and, taking a hold of her arms, gently pulled her to her feet. "Girl, we have to have a serious talk-and don't ask me about what. Neither one of us is that stupid." He went to kiss her only to hear the door to the doctor's back room opening. He let go of Elizabeth and watched as Dr. Lee Michael-an older, silver haired gentleman who freely admitted he was only practicing medicine until the new doctor who had been hired arrived in town.

"That couple is blessed you found them when you did. They have a serious case of pneumonia; the husband is worse off than the wife." The doctor sat down on the chair behind his desk. Biting his lower lip – a habit he had when he was deep in thought.

"What is it, doc?" Nick asked, even as he just knew what was coming.

"You say you're not related to them?" The doctor eyed Nick closely.

"No, we're not, why?" He asked as Elizabeth stepped closer to him.

Dr. Michael leaned forward and tapped the top of his desk with a pencil. "I can't keep them here, not for very long anyway. This is a small office, not a hospital." He hated the fact that he was sure he came across as cold and heartless only he wasn't. He did feel for the couple, he simply couldn't keep them in the office's back room-a room meant for examining patients in.

"You said there was a boarding house further into town." Nick pulled out his wallet. "I'll get a couple of rooms. Though, how much do you need for this visit?"

"Time and medicine will be *seven dollars." Dr. Michael stood up and took the money Nick handed him, grateful he'd actually come out ahead in the poker game he'd gotten involved in.

"If it's all right, Elizabeth can sit with them while I go secure the rooms." He looked at his wife and then back to the doctor. "Any chance you know of someone who can help us move them?"

"I have two sons in town; I'll send them word." Dr. Michael stepped away from the desk and left the office.

Elizabeth started for the back room only to find Nick taking a hold of her and pulling her close. "This may be bad timing on my part…not that the bad timing would surprise anyone that really knows me only-only while you're back there watching over them take some time to seriously consider us. I mean," he pulled her even closer. "If there is to be an annulment, it needs to take place here-in Taylorsville. I can't…no, I _won't_ travel clear to Wyoming married to a woman who might as well be my sister and, woman," he growled low, but with no menace in his voice, "I _don't_ want you as my sister."

Elizabeth had no chance to reply as Nick covered her mouth with his, sliding his tongue inside as he did so. While the movement caught her by surprise Elizabeth also found herself holding onto him and returning the kisses.

"Nick," she gulped as he stepped away only to have him put his fingers on her lips.

"I have to go get two rooms. You think long and hard. I can't guarantee what the future would hold for us only I do know this much. Either hop on a stagecoach and go back to Blythe Junction and Cliff, I go back to Stockton, or you come to Wyoming with me and the Gyvers-as my wife in every sense of the word. That is, if they'll accept help. I'm serious. I've given up everything for the chance to get to know you. If we're married once we leave this town, it's the real deal." He paused and then added a bit sharply, "With all that's happened, it's a wonder I'm not flat out drunk at the moment." He turned and walked out of the building.

Dazed, Elizabeth lightly touched her flushed cheek. Slowly, she turned around and headed for the room the couple lay in. At first, she pondered the idea of trying to get Nick to change his mind. However, she started thinking back to the storm that chased Nick Barkley into the cabin she and her first husband had lived in. She thought how quickly Tabitha had taken to him, and the few times the young girl had tried pushing them together. She sighed as she thought on the reactions Jarrod and Victoria had given Nick and herself. It had hurt even if she did understand. However, she hadn't been able to deny the feelings she had inside when he was around her, nor had she been able to deny Nick the opportunity to court her-especially the way she was feeling now since he'd kissed her. "I've given up everything…" sounded in her ears more than once. By the time she stepped into the back room, Elizabeth was already leaning heavily towards agreeing to going to Wyoming on Nick's terms.

A/N I have no clue what doctors charged back then only I know the cost of living was tons lower than what it is now. Earning a dollar a day was not uncommon.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Bea Gyver slowly opened her eyes. At first, her eyes were unfocused and she was slightly disoriented. As Bea's vision cleared, she was able to see Elizabeth sitting in between the bed she lay on and the one that Paul Gyver had been laid. It took a minute for the older woman to remember the conversation she'd had in the wagon. "Thought I was imagining you," She smiled when Elizabeth looked over at her. "My husband and I are indebted to you and your husband."

Elizabeth did her best to smile-as she just knew the woman was going to start asking questions…and some of them Elizabeth knew would make her nervous. "It was no problem. You needed help, and we could help. Doc came by a few hours ago. Both of your fevers have broken. We've been waiting for you to wake up."

Bea tried to sit up. However, due to her weakened condition, she was unable to. Elizabeth, who was already on her feet, helped the woman. "Doc also says you'll be a few more days in recovering."

"Where are we?" A deep baritone behind her made Elizabeth whirl around. She was relieved to see the older gentleman was awake. Out of him and his wife, he'd given them the worst scare.

"Taylorsville." She replied as she also helped him sit up. "My husband and I brought you here after we found you."

"How long have we been here?" Paul asked her once she'd stepped away from the bed.

"Almost a week, glad to have you on your way to recovery." Elizabeth gave them a genuine smile-as she and Nick had been happy when the doctor had said the couple would survive their ordeal.

Paul and his wife both studied Elizabeth; it made her a bit uncomfortable. Finally, Paul smiled. "I thank you and your husband-you are from around here?"

"No," Elizabeth glanced towards the door, wishing Nick would walk in the door; he should be walking in any time. "We were just trying to decide where the best place to move was."

Paul and Bea looked at each other. They both had a knack of reading people, and there was something not right here. If they had gotten a bad feeling along with realizing that, they'd have simply thanked Elizabeth again and said nothing more. Only they both felt strongly they were dealing with a good woman and, if she was good, chances were high her husband was too. Not knowing his wife had already given Elizabeth their names, Paul gave them to Elizabeth again. "May I ask yours?"

Elizabeth felt her palms sweating just a little. How was the man going to respond when she answered him? It was a question that Elizabeth did not answer - as Nick opened the door and stepped inside just in time to catch the question. Due to Elizabeth and the doctor constantly taking care of the couple, his working odd jobs to earn some more money or waiting for Elizabeth to pay his bail (he'd landed in jail after he'd wound up drunker than a skunk and getting involved in a fight the second night in town) Nick didn't know where he and Elizabeth stood with each other, but that didn't matter. For the moment, they were still married. "Jonathon and Elizabeth Gyver." Nick shut the door behind him and then closed the gap between himself and Elizabeth. He couldn't help but chuckle at the shocked looks that appeared on the older couple's face. "Only, no, we're not going to tell you we're related to you. We're not."

Paul grinned wide as he looked at the gentleman who had just entered the room. The stranger stood tall and straight; his gloved hands and wet bandana spoke of a man who knew how to work. He liked that. "Your wife tells us the two of you are trying to decide where to live."

Nick turned his head and looked at Elizabeth. The fact that she'd given the couple that information made it so he figured he'd just gotten his answer-the answer he'd been hoping for. At least, it's what he was thinking. He thought about smiling from ear to ear only that could be saved for later…when he confirmed his suspicions. "We were, tossing a few places around including Kingsville, Wyoming."

Bea and Paul stiffened just a little while their eyes widened. They looked at each other, as if they were silently communicating. It reminded Nick of the way he and his brothers 'talked' sometimes. That sent a strong shot of guilt through him, though he actually hid it well for a change.

Finally, Paul and Bea gave each other slight nods. Paul turned his head and looked at the couple in front of him. "If you want, you can come with us. My son has said more than once he is always in need of a good ranch-hand. As I'm sure you're aware, Wyoming has wide open places. The towns aren't exactly close to each other. It's a good place to start over."

Now it was Nick who stiffened and looked at his wife. Elizabeth shook her head just a little while her eyes sent the message 'I told them nothing about the past.' "I'd appreciate that." Nick let out a deep breath and then asked that he and Elizabeth be excused. "It's been a long day and now that you're awake, there's no need for either one of us to be in here."

"God bless you, both." Bea was beaming as the couple left. "We might not be related to them, but," she smiled as she gazed upon her husband, "I'd say they'll blend right in."

Paul wasn't as sure as his wife, but he was very hopeful. He nodded. "I think so too."

While Paul and Bea talked, Nick had wasted no time in taking Elizabeth by the arm and firmly, but gently, leading her to the room they'd been taking turns using. Once inside, he shut the door. As he did so, every single word and action that had taken place since they'd left Cliff's raced through his mind. The last week's activities passed his eyes a bit slower. Even with as busy as they'd been, he'd still been getting small hints that Elizabeth was seriously interested in continuing their relationship. Since his getting drunk and fighting hadn't seemed to faze her, Nick took a deep breath and turned around with the intention of asking her what she'd decided. Only he didn't have to. He got his answer when Elizabeth stepped towards him.

"It's been a long time." She spoke quietly, with an look in her eyes that said 'I can't believe it only I'm more than nervous.'

Nick smiled and took a hold of her hand. "Don't worry. We'll be fine." He smiled wide as he led her away from the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

*Represents towns that have come and gone through the years. If there's a Kannaville on the California/Nevada border, I don't know it.

_**Excerpt from Ch Eleven**_

_"God bless you, both." Bea was beaming as the couple left. "We might not be related to them, but," she smiled as she gazed upon her husband, "I'd say they'll blend right in."_

_ Paul wasn't as sure as his wife, but he was very hopeful. He nodded. "I think so too."_

It had been a month since Nick and Elizabeth left Taylorsville with Paul and Bea Gyver. Traveling had been slow, due to the weather. In fact, traveling had come to a screeching halt the moment they reached *Kannaville-a town almost on the California/Nevada border. Winter had definitely set in and traveling in it would be insane. The problem of what to do to survive the winter had come in an unexpected way. Nick had stepped into an alley and stopped two strangers from robbing and killing an older gentleman in his late seventies. The gentleman had turned out to be Henry Billings, a rancher whose health was starting to fail him. His assailants had, shockingly, been his ex-foreman and the man's brother. When Mr. Billings had learned that Nick had grown up on a ranch-and ran it-he'd asked him if he'd run the Billings ranch for the winter.

"_My nephew and his wife are coming to take over the place in the spring. Until then I need someone who knows how to give orders and has the backbone to make sure they're carried through." The elderly gentleman looked at Nick as the sheriff had hauled off the two robbers and would be murderers. _

_ "Won't your employees who have been with you longer resent that?" Nick asked-even if he was more than interested._

_ "I only have a couple of those, and they have no interest in the job of a foreman. I already asked them. Right now, my longest employee- Raymond Miller- is temporarily doing the job. However, he made it crystal clear, he wants me to find someone else. With my health the way it is, as long as you let me know what you're doing and why, ten to one I'd let your orders stand." Mr. Billings then asked Nick again if he thought he could handle the job until spring._

When the sound of someone kicking on the front door reached her ears, Elizabeth jumped up from the rocking chair that sat in front of the fireplace and ran to the front door of the home the ranch's owner given them. "What…" She opened the door and stepped aside, her eyes wide as Nick carried a new born calf into the house. Soon he had set the calf in front of the wood stove. One of the other ranch hands – wiry brown haired, twenty five year old gentleman named Aston- had some of the calf's mother's milk in a half gallon jug which he set on the kitchen table and then excused himself.

"We need to get this calf nursed." Nick snapped-not with any meanness, just with a sense of urgency. "I replaced my gloves this morning. Take one of my old pair-I haven't thrown them out yet; they're on the bottom shelf in the mud room. You can cut an extremely small notch out of one of the tips. That way the calf can nurse on it. You have to make sure it's not too big. If it is, the calf will choke on the milk."

Elizabeth wasted no time in retrieving one of the gloves and doing as her husband had said. It wasn't long before she was sitting on the floor coaxing the baby calf to suck the mother's milk. She couldn't help but grin as she remembered getting a few animals up in the mountain -ones she'd found hurt and in need of help-to do this very thing. "What happened? Why did you bring him here? Did the mother die?" She hated the idea.

"No," Nick walked over to the cook stove and picked up the coffee pot which was full of fresh coffee. Pouring himself a cup, he explained the calf was one of two. "Its twin is stronger, and the mother doesn't seem to want to care for the weaker one." He then looked around, realizing Paul and Bea were nowhere to be seen.

Before Nick could say anything, Elizabeth-who pretty well guessed what her husband was wondering-spoke up. "They are at the main house visiting the Billings, probably swapping stories about their children again." The moment she said the words, Elizabeth saw a flash of pain shoot through Nick's eyes. She didn't have to ask what the problem was, though she said nothing. Not that she didn't want to, she did. Only problem was, she had no idea what to say other than what had already been stated. What was done was done, all she could do was make sure she did her best to make it so he wasn't sorry for taking her as his wife. "Why don't you go sit down and relax for a bit. I can take care of this baby." She turned her attention to the calf in front of her.

In spite of the sharp twinge of pain he'd felt when he thought on his family-and what they must think about his choices-Nick couldn't help but smile. Elizabeth, who had admitted not to knowing a thing about ranching, had stepped up to bat the moment he'd taken over as Mr. Billings' foreman. She'd been a quick learner when it came to doing various chores around the place, and she, along with 'Aunt Bea'-as she'd started calling Bea Gyver before they ever left Taylorsville-had been a blessing to Mrs. Billings. At least, that's what both of the Billings had claimed. The Billings had said the same thing about 'Uncle Paul'-another thing Elizabeth, along with 'Aunt Bea' had started. Paul Gyver was more than willing to step in and do what he could. "Got to earn my keep until we can leave for Wyoming," had been the man's words.

Wyoming… Nick had to inwardly sigh. While he_ had_ thought things through better than he had in the past, he was still plagued by guilty feelings-ones that scolded him for putting his family through the wringer-as it were. It didn't matter how his mother or Jarrod had reacted. He could have stood his ground with them; he'd done it in the past. Out of the blue- or so it seemed to his wife-Nick spoke up. "We have to find a way to communicate with my family on a regular basis even though it's impossible for us to 'resurrect ourselves' while Cass is alive."

Elizabeth couldn't agree more only she had no clue how to do it without giving away their secret….and said as much. "If you can come up with something, tell me. I'll be more than happy back you up." She told him-though she kept her eyes on the calf the whole time.

Again, Nick couldn't help but smile. For everything that had happened, he was grateful Elizabeth had turned out to be worth the sacrifices he'd made so far. He was glad she had not chosen not to go back to Hayden and to her brother. "I wish I could. I have to go back outside though. I'll be back in a couple of hours." He told her, before giving her a few more instructions and then leaving the house.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Nick stood inspecting the Billings' freshly painted barn. Most barns he'd ever seen were red or brown, However, upon Mrs. Billings request, the building now had a fresh coat of gray paint. 'Good thing I won't have to look at it long,' he thought as he turned away only to see Henry Billings approaching him. The elderly gentleman was carrying a book of some sort. Due to the look of concern that was in the man's eyes, Nick feared that Mr. Billings had discovered the truth that Elizabeth and he were hiding. However, he said nothing until the elderly gentleman sat down on a nearby crate.

"What is it? Something wrong?" Nick leaned against one of the poles holding up the awning that was attached to the side of the barn. His question chased the concern in Mr. Billings' eyes away for a few minutes.

"I got a letter this morning. My nephew and his wife will be here within the next couple of weeks." Mr. Billings looked around, many signs that said spring was in the air were beginning to show. "Your aunt and uncle are talking about leaving when they get here."

The way the gentleman began looking at him, Nick just knew what Mr. Billings wanted. "You want my wife and I to stay." He made the comment even though he knew what his answer had to be. That is, if he was right.

"You know what you're doing, and the men listen to you. My nephew could use a foreman like that…even if you do have a habit of getting drunk on a Friday night. It's not like I've had to bail you out of jail _every_ weekend." Henry couldn't stop a grin from spreading over his face.

Nick, who remembered the two 'tumbles' (as Mrs. Billings called the fights) he and another Billings employee had had in town with two separate sets of drifters, chuckled. He remembered very well the damage he and the other men had done in the saloon. Each time, the drifters had been run out of town while Henry had bailed Nick and his other employee out of jail. Though, just because it sounded funny, he quipped, "Just every other weekend," That got a laugh from his employer only the joking quickly evaporated when Nick's smile left his face. "I can't say yes. As you noticed, Uncle Paul and Aunt Bea aren't getting any younger either. My wife and I already promised each other we would travel to Kingsville with them. They shouldn't be traveling alone. Even if I was to change my mind, Elizabeth wouldn't change hers, and I'm not trying to change it for her." One of the many things he'd learned about the woman he'd married was she could be just as stubborn-if not more-than he was. Besides, he wasn't about to go into the fact that staying in California was not an option for them even if they hadn't picked up a set of relatives in their travels.

"I thought you might say that, Jonathon." Henry, who had been more observant than Nick thought, handed him the book in his hands-which turned out to be what appeared to be a journal.

Nick was puzzled when he opened it up to see nothing but blank pages. "What am I supposed to do with this?" He shut the book and started to hand it back to Henry only to find the man pushing it back towards him.

"Write in it. No," he shook his head, "I don't mean an everyday diary. I mean unsent letters…to the person, or persons, that you are estranged from."

The statement had Nick standing rigid. He sure hadn't said anything, and he couldn't see his wife saying a word. However, before he could start arguing, Henry Billings started speaking again. "If you wonder who told me of your past, the answer is no one. I don't know a thing about that. What I do know, from experience, is the look of someone who doesn't have the connection with another person-or more than one person." He sighed as he sat down on a crate, crossed his legs and then set his hands, one on top of the other. "I'm sorry if I'm out of line only I like you, Jonathon. You may be the stubbornest, most obnoxious and opinionated fellow I ever met, but you're a very good man and very trustworthy. Whatever has happened, writing letters-even if you don't send them-will help you. Who knows…maybe someday, like it was with me, they'll actually help you reconnect with the very people you care dearly." He then added to consider it a gift- even an odd gift- from him to Nick.

Nick was silent as he looked at the book in his hands. He couldn't help but silently sigh and chuckle at the same time. Mr. Billings might not know it only Elizabeth was doing exactly what Mr. Billings had suggested, had started doing it a few days after settling in on the Billings ranch. "Thanks," he accepted the book and then excused himself. "It's almost lunchtime. I need be on time or I just might be in trouble with my wife."

Mr. Billings stood up and laughed hard. "From what I can see your wife is as punctual with mealtime as my wife is. We both best get to our houses or we'll go hungry the rest of the day!"

"Exactly," Nick grinned as he headed for the home the Billings had provided any foreman they employed. He always enjoyed a good home cooked meal and, since he had the best cook for a wife-one who was now seeing just as good as she ever had, it meant he was going to thoroughly enjoy his supper.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

The wind was starting to blow only Elizabeth paid it no mind as she rode towards a nearby creek. Mr. Billings' nephew was to arrive the next day – the Billings had received a telegram saying so. Most of the possessions she and Nick now owned, along with Paul and Bea Gyvers' things had either been packed or sold. The latter might not have happened only none of them could believe how much stuff they had accumulated in such a short amount of a time. However, none of that was on Elizabeth's mind as she searched for her husband…hence the reason for heading to the creek. It was the one place her husband seemed to gravitate to when he was troubled…and he was troubled. He'd been more ornery and stubborn than usual, and even said a few unnecessary things when she and he were talking about the route they'd take to Kingsville. He'd then stormed off. Now, after waiting an hour to give him some time to cool off-Elizabeth was determined to find him and find out exactly what set him off. Even though, in all honesty, she could pretty well guess. However, she didn't want speculations, she wanted fact.

The path to the creek was still somewhat muddy only, thank goodness, any actual puddle had dried up just enough not to send the muddy water flying through the air. The trees with their new green leaves were beautiful, though Elizabeth paid them little attention at the moment. Sure enough, as the creek came into view, Elizabeth could see Nick throwing some pebbles and smaller rocks into the flowing water in front of him. 'Probably throwing them because there's nothing nearby that can be broken.' She thought as she pushed her horse forward.

Nick wasn't surprised to glance out of his eye and see his wife riding towards him. He threw the last stone into the creek and sat down on a nearby boulder. He couldn't help but wonder what she had to say about the way he'd stormed around the living room, hollering and complaining about the route they'd be taking-along with the other words that had been spoken. It hadn't been necessary, and the route 'Uncle Paul' had brought up _was _the better route.

"We don't have to stay in Wyoming. For that matter, we don't even have to leave California if you're that dead set against it, Jonathon." Elizabeth said once she had her horse tethered to a nearby tree and was standing next to the boulder. She would have simply called him Nick-since, as far as she knew, no one was around only she didn't want to take any chances. After all, she didn't have eyes in the back of her head. There was nothing but patience and love in her eyes and voice.

'_Why did I have to go running off when Mother forbade me to court Elizabeth? Why didn't I simply stand my ground while acknowledging that-most likely- Mother was more than afraid of what Cass might do…and even more terrified of what it might do to Jarrod if something happened to any member of the family?'_ Nick asked himself-feeling sure now that is where his mother's out of the ordinary behavior had come from. He was equally sure Jarrod had had the same problem. That is, he'd been afraid he'd find the dark side of him appearing again…if something bad happened because of Cass Hyatt. "We've gone too far." Nick shook his head and sighed. "Cass is a sick, vengeful man. Even in prison he's a danger to my family. By now I'm sure even he has learned of our 'deaths'. To resurrect ourselves now would make things ten times worse. I'm sure of it. As much as I miss my family, as much as I know my choices have hurt them, we can't go back. Even if I'm willing to put myself in the line of fire, I refuse to put them in danger." Nick then apologized for his behavior. "It's not the first time I've acted like that in my life, probably won't be the last. Hope you can handle it," He looked away from his wife and focused on the crystal blue water running over, and around, the various rocks and pebbles in its path.

Elizabeth laid her hand on his shoulder. She'd realized some time ago the kind of man she'd agreed to marry. She had no desire to reverse that decision. Smiling, in spite of the stress she'd been feeling, she did her best to give him some comfort in spite of the situation. "Since we don't feel like we can go back, let's go forward. We can have a good life in Wyoming, if we let ourselves. Also, who says you have to work for the Gyvers' nephew?" That-working as a mere ranch hand when they got to Wyoming- was another thing he'd griped about while he was ranting. "I talked to Uncle Paul and discussed various options. He's willing to help us look into a ranch of our own. Yes, he and his son would have to help give us a start, and the ranch would, most likely, be a small one at first. Still, it would still be ours. Well, after we paid Uncle Paul and his son back. Also," she paused, and then continued, "if the good Lord be willing, the rift between us and your family can be healed… someday, somehow."

Go forward…Nick took a deep breath. He had to admit, going forward was a much better idea than holding onto the past. Also, keeping the desire to reconcile with his family alive was also something to take a hold of. "I know I've said this before, only we've got to do that in the future, somehow." Nick stood up and pulled his wife close. "I mean, heal the rift between them and us." He looked around at the trees, rocks, the mountains he could see off in the distance. Due to the fact that 'Uncle Paul' had given them the description his son had included in a letter, Nick wasn't sure what he was going to think of Kingsville, Wyoming. Then again, who said they had to actually live in Kingsville once they delivered Paul and Bea to their son? Who said they couldn't find another town in Wyoming to make their home? "We've got to talk." He stepped back, while keeping his hand on his wife's upper arm. As he told her of the thought that had hit him with such force he couldn't ignore it, they started walking towards their horses-Elizabeth's horse wasn't that far from his.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

_ A/N Smoot, Wyoming DOES exist. Kingsville, Wyoming-to the best of my knowledge, does NOT._

Jarrod was sitting behind his desk in his Stockton office when his mother and Heath walked into the room. He would have been surprised only he had sent for them. "Please, lock the door behind you." He looked up from what appeared to be quite a number of pages of paper he was holding in his hands.

The surprise they felt upon hearing the request was something neither Barkley tried to hide, though Heath (who had followed Victoria into the room) shut the door and made sure to do as his older brother had asked.

"What is it?" Victoria kept her eyes on Jarrod as she sat in a chair in front of her son's desk while Heath chose to sit on the small sofa the famous Stockton attorney had recently purchased. "Why secure the door like that?" She nodded towards the locked door.

"This." Jarrod held up the papers in one hand while handing his mother the large envelope it came in. Her eyes fell to the very legible handwriting on the front. She read out loud-in order to avoid having to stand up, walk over to Heath and hand it to him afterwards.

_Johnathon B and Liza H Gyver_

_P.O. Box 59_

_Kingsville, Wyoming_

"Should we know a Johnathon and Liza Gyver?" Victoria asked, confused, as she handed the empty envelope to Jarrod.

"No," he paused and then sighed while a wave of pain rolled through his eyes, "And yes." That made both Victoria and Heath sit straight up, though they simply waited as Jarrod looked at the letter and began reading. The words made them feel as if the rug had been pulled out from under them-again.

_Dear Jarrod,_

_Please, forgive me only it is my wife who addressed the envelope and is dictating this letter. Why? Because no one in Stockton knows her by the nickname she's picked up since I married her, nor do they know her handwriting. We can not; no, we will not take a chance of this letter falling into the wrong hands. You should also know that while Jonathon may be my middle name, folks around here have shortened it to John. Well, some of them have._

Jarrod looked at his mother and then Heath, as if to ask if they had any idea of what was coming. At first neither one gave any sort of reaction-except for confused looks. Only, a split second later, Victoria was leaning forward while Heath had stepped closer to the desk. "Jonathon is Nick's middle name. Liza," Victoria's eyes filled with 'I need to know' look, "That's a nickname for Elizabeth! Are you saying that Nick is the one dictating the letter?" While she felt the question was a legitimate one, the last name of Gyver was still confusing her, and it showed. The same question, and look, was in Heath's eyes as well.

Jarrod's only answer was to nod and continue reading.

_Second, I want to say how sorry I am. Why we didn't think about doing this-having Liz write letters to you-before is something we have no good reason for. We wish we did._

_Third, while I HAD thought things through more than I ever have in my life when we last saw each other, I realized too late just how much I had not thought about…mostly how my choice could actually take me away from California, and how afraid you all might be of what 'that man' would be capable of, and-perhaps even more-terrified of the dark side appearing in your lives once more. Both are, and were, more than justifiable concerns. I hope someday you and the family can forgive me for that as well. _

Jarrod continued reading Nick's detailed account of finding the Gyvers, taking care of them, working on the Billings ranch, and then traveling with Paul and Bea on a rather uneventful trip to Kingsville. That is, Nick wrote of broken wagon wheels and getting supplies here and there when they needed them, but nothing overly exciting. Jarrod wasn't surprised by the ray of emotions that showed in both his mother's and Heath's eyes. While he figured it was rather an unnecessary question, Jarrod asked them if they wanted him to continue.

"Of course," Victoria nodded-both elated to hear from her 'dead' son and sorrowful that past events had made such a letter necessary. Heath said nothing only the slight nod of his head spoke volumes.

_We have helped 'Uncle Paul' and 'Aunt Bea' settle in with their son here in Kingsville. However, as welcome as we might be here, I have looked into a number of medium sized ranches- outside Kingsville all the way to the outskirts of Smoot, Wyoming. I just can't get myself to continue to work as another man's employee. _

_Paul's son has – as thanks for the help we gave his parents- promised to help us secure the money needed to buy one. I was hoping that; perhaps, you and Heath could come up on a 'business trip' after I telegram you our exact location –and, if possible, bring Mother. Feel free to bring any member of the family you wish too as well. We'll have the room; I'll make sure of it. Liz and I would like to iron out any issues that exist between all of us. Neither one of us have enjoyed not being able to communicate with you. _

_Once again, we are sorry for the pain and heartache our choices caused you and others I care about. Unfortunately, as you already know, our friends in Stockton have to be left in the dark or our 'deaths' are unnecessary. In hindsight, yes, we can think of a few choices that could have been made differently. Only, hindsight doesn't change anything. Please, if you can forgive us, write to us soon. We will be here for another three weeks at least, maybe a month. We'll know by then which ranch we're buying and can arrange for that business trip…and we might even have more to tell you._

_All our love, Sincerely,_

_Jonathon and Liza_

Jarrod finished the letter and laid down the papers. His eyes betrayed his emotions. "I've thought about it many times since Nick and Elizabeth 'died', and he's right. I was terrified of what I'd turn into if Cass succeeded in hurting any member of this family. That fear was only confirmed last week when I went to visit a client of mine in San Quentin." Due to the questioning looks in his mother and brother's eyes, Jarrod explained that Cass had learned of the marriage between Nick and Elizabeth, along with their 'deaths' due to an unthinking guard. "I had to meet my client elsewhere. The warden is convinced Cass is only a step away from insanity. Cass Hyatt can _not _learn Nick and Elizabeth are alive."

"When did you get that letter?" Victoria was half afraid she'd hear that Jarrod had had it for awhile only to find out differently.

"This morning. That's why I sent for the two of you." He picked up some blank paper. "I want to write back only I'll need to know if I'm going to Wyoming alone or if I'll have company."

"I can have McColl take care of the ranch for a couple of weeks. I'm going." Heath then excused himself saying he needed to get back to the ranch.

Once Heath had left the room, Jarrod looked at his mother. "Maybe they didn't make the best choices back then, but we didn't either. Are you coming along too?"

Victoria didn't hesitate. "After we learn where they're living for sure, I'll check with your Aunt Clara. I'm sure she'll be happy to have Audra visit for a month, and Audra will be glad to go." Even as she talked about her sister and daughter, Victoria did not look very happy.

Jarrod didn't like seeing his mother upset. So, even though he thought it unwise, he told her, "I'll tell Audra everything. If that is what you want, I will do it."

As much as she hated it, Audra could not be trusted with a secret this big. Maybe, in the future-if she matured… Victoria shrugged her shoulders. "No, we best leave things as they are." She then excused herself while Jarrod started writing.

Epilogue to Follow


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

Nick paced back and forth on the porch of the two story home that he and Elizabeth had bought just outside of Smoot Wyoming. It had needed a lot of work only, since it was livable, they'd moved in when they purchased the ranch. "Uncle" Paul, along with a few of their new 'neighbors' had helped Nick make the many repairs needed while Elizabeth, "Aunt" Bea and a few of the neighbors' wives had worked on the inside. Thank goodness they'd finished the work before the first, huge, blizzard hit. It made him miss California for sure, only he'd still adjusted and could honestly say he couldn't say he would change anything.

Nick looked for the thousandth time at the telegram in his hand. Had it really been two years since he'd seen any of his family? It seemed so much longer. Now…Jarrod, Heath and Victoria were due to arrive any minute. He had dreamed of this day for months on end, but now since it was finally here-Nick was half afraid he would wake up and find it had all been a dream. He couldn't help but sigh as the contents of the last few letters Jarrod, Heath and Victoria had each sent ran through his mind. For the most part the letters they'd been exchanging had brought a huge amount of peace to him and his wife. Of course, it hurt that Nick always had to dictate his letters to Elizabeth. He would have loved to write a letter with his own hand, but they weren't taking any risks. Also, except for the first letter, they'd been careful never to come right out and admit blood relation. His family's letters had been the same way. If, for some odd reason, someone had read the letters, they'd have words that portrayed a strong friendship, only that was it.

Also, the fact that they never had a letter from his sister-as she still thought his final resting place to be at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean hurt like nothing else could. A part of him had been angry when he learned that his family had kept his true whereabouts from Audra; however, most of him knew his brothers and their mother were right. Bless her heart, he hoped someday Audra truly grew up. He just prayed it wasn't going to take a repeat of history to do it. That is, he didn't want to know she'd truly grown up only after putting herself and those she loved through a great deal of turmoil. 'Someday, I'll explain, sis.' Nick stopped pacing. 'If life permits it, I_ will_ explain.'

Nick might have started pacing again only he caught the glimpse of a surrey carrying two passengers, along with a man riding alongside the surrey. He flew down the steps and over to the gate that stood in front of his and Elizabeth's home, opening it the second he reached it-something he couldn't do fast enough.

As soon as they were through the gate, Jarrod stopped the surrey. He would have helped Victoria out only Nick was already standing beside the carriage. "I'm sorry, Mother." Nick hugged his mother the moment she was standing on the ground.

"As I said in my last letter, you were forgiven a long time ago." Victoria returned the hug. "Anything that needs to be said can be said as soon as we sit down together. After that, the subject is never to be brought up again. Where is Elizabeth?" The fact that her daughter-in-law wasn't with Nick made Victoria wonder if something terrible had happened. That fear vanished as Nick started smiling from ear to ear.

"She's busy in the house." Nick turned and started walking with his mother and brothers towards his home.

His silly grin and the spark in his eyes would have made them think that Elizabeth had had a baby—if it wasn't for the fact that none of their letters had contained any news of an impending birth. Then again… "Your last telegram said there would be a surprise waiting for us here." Victoria stopped in front of the steps leading up to the porch that wrapped itself around every side of her son's home. "You didn't keep any news from us, did you?"

Nick, who knew what his mother was thinking, shook his head. "No, but you see there was…" he started to explain only to have the front door open and two small identical looking boys who appeared to be around four bolt out. They were going so fast they would have run off the porch only Nick stretched out both his arms and grabbed the children before they could escape one very irritated Elizabeth-who appeared in the door way holding an infant that couldn't be a day over eight months in her arms. There was flour all over the bottom half of the infant's dress. Needless to say, three set of eyes went straight to Nick-shock was in all of them.

"This is Frederick Turner Gyver." He held onto the squirming child under his left arm. "This," he said as he looked at the other boy who was not moving in the least, "is his twin, Issac Turner Gyver." He confirmed the twins had just turned four, and then nodded towards the infant in Elizabeth's arms. "That is their sister, Anastasia Turner Gyver-Anna for short. She's seven and a half months old." He went on to explain that the children's parents had died-the mother giving birth to Anna and the father in a stampede a few months later. "We have no children so," Nick put his adopted sons on the porch and gently pushed them towards Elizabeth, "we took them in. The adoption became official just before I wrote to you. We talked about adopting another one-we really want at least four children-but decided to wait. These three are a handful as it is." That statement earned him some laughter from his family.

A joyous light had filled Victoria's eyes and her smile spread from ear to ear when she'd heard the news. Though, it was only after the laughter subsided that she exclaimed, "I'm a grandmother!"

Jarrod and Heath looked at each other and then Nick. "Congratulations!" Heath spoke up, "Only you know we get to spoil them any time we visit, right?"

Nick's smile diminished slightly as Elizabeth disappeared in the house with the children. His family didn't have to ask why. Though, before they could say anything, Nick was talking. "We told the boys dear friends of ours were coming. We told them to think of you as family, and that they could call Mother 'Grandma Barkley' and the two of you by Uncle…" he stopped and sighed. How he wished things could have been different. "I'm sorry." He glanced towards the house. "Under the circumstances, we didn't feel we had much of a choice. Children talk…" his voice trailed off and an awkward silence filled the air.

Finally, Jarrod-who saw no need to discuss subject that would take them nowhere, broke the silence and asked Nick if he was going to give the family a tour of the house.

"Wondered when you'd ask that," Nick chuckled and led his family inside.

Life might not be what it could be, only it was still good. Nick was grateful for that. Though, if truth be told, he was keeping the hopes for a fourth child and his dream of taking his family back to Stockton alive in his heart.

Neither the hope or the dream would take place until another eight years had passed. Then, shortly after Elizabeth gave birth to their 'miracle' baby, Nick received word from Jarrod that Cass Hyatt had died in prison. Upon receiving that news, Nick and Elizabeth wasted no time in returning to Stockton where he took the last name of Barkley back. Once that was done, Nick renewed his marriage vows with Elizabeth and had Jarrod file papers legally changing the children's last name to Barkley as well. Through the years, the story was retold more than once…until the story that Stockton residents would hear was more fiction than fact.

It never bothered Nick and his family as-for the most part- they'd simply laugh, roll their eyes and ask something akin to "What version of this story do you think we'll hear today?"


End file.
